Bat Family - Sequel to Bat Baby
by MerryMenLove
Summary: Well, this one not sure where it's going to go. But they're a new surprise for the Bat Family. I hope you guys enjoy cause I am basically writing were my mind takes me on this one. Humor and maybe some danger will come to pass.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Sequel to Bat Baby. Sorry guys forgot to put the beta'd version into place here you go.

Chapter One

{Ranger Point of View}

The twin's names were Ricky and Andy. They were good boys but had their moments. I was finally able to move into the Master bedroom with my Babe. We got married about five months ago and I was happy. Lester was still living with us, he was in the middle room upstairs and the twins shared a room. They were identical except for the birth marks on their wrists. If you knew them you could tell them apart by their personalities. Andy was always hyper, like Steph. Ricky was quieter but still playful, he just didn't talk as much.

I was in my office with the door open. I stood to stretch out, I needed to talk to  
Tank. That's when I heard it, a loud scream and then little feet running.

"Unky Les play." I laughed, that was Andy, he was so much like his mother, a natural loud mouth, and everyone just loved him. I watched as Ricky walked into my office, came to my chair and crawled up into my lap leaning back and looking up to me

"Daddy." He said.

I leaned down and kissed the top of his head as he nuzzled into me. Ricky normally played with his twin and a few others. He was shy, but I knew he would grow out of that as he got older and started school. Mom said that was how I was. Andy was more open to making friends and playing with anyone.

Lester came in with Andy in his arms. My Babe walked in with what looked like lunch. She walked over and kissed me, she kissed Ricky's head and got a smile from him. He was going to be a heart breaker. Actually I think they both are. I stood and set Ricky down on the couch next to Lester. I moved to a closet in my office and pulled out a rug. I placed the rug on the floor and then added the folding kids table with two chairs. Babe had gotten them so we could all have lunch together when I was stuck at work.

Babe came to where I was and sat down onto my lap, she handed me a sandwich. She took a bite of her own lunch.

"So did you get your FTA today?" I asked her

She was still a bit of a disaster magnet. Now that she keeps one of the guys with her it goes better. She made it clear to everyone only to step in when things are looking to dangerous.

She stretched on my lap as before taking a second bite. She glanced over at Lester where he was sitting down on the floor eating his own lunch with the boys. I shook my head.

"Yeah Lester was with me, we got Jessie Ericson who was a big bond."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. I looked at her. "Proud of you Babe."

She shot out of my lap in a heartbeat rushing to the bathroom I had in the office. I had it put in for when she and the kids visited. I made sure it was fully equipped with a changing table for the kids. I sat and listened. I was on my feet moving towards the bathroom when I heard babe start to puke.

"Lester get Bobby in here now."

I was by her side in a second and slid a wash cloth onto the back of her neck; luckily her hair was already up in a pony tail. In the hall I heard Lester telling Bobby to get here. Lester got the twins to finish eating by telling them if they ate it all he would get them a candy bar they could share.

I looked at Steph as I stroked her back. "Bobby is on his way Babe."

She leaned back against my chest and closed her eyes. When I was sure she was done, I slid my arms around her stomach, lifting her into my arms and carrying her to the couch in my office to lie down.

I noticed the twins and Lester were done with their lunch. Lester smirked at me. "Come on you two lets go while Uncle Bobby comes to play doctor with Mommy okay?"

{Stephanie Point of View}

I watched Ranger nod to Lester as he walked out with the twins. I trusted every man here with my kids. Sometimes I had to stop them from teaching the twins things they didn't need to learn until they were older.

"Ranger I am going to be okay I just ate something my stomach did not like."

Ranger made a face like this was not something we were going to discuss. Bobby walked in the first thing he did was stick the thermometer into my mouth. I grunted and glared, but I let Ranger have this. He worries about me and he loves me. I rolled my eyes as he smirked at me. When it beeped Bobby took it out looked at it.

"Little high but not a fever yet. Any other symptoms Bomber?" 

I will admit there are still the occasional bombings but nothing like when I lived in Trenton. The nick name stuck with me though, I didn't mind it coming from one of my Merry Men. I froze and started to do some math in my head. I sat straight up and got dizzy.

"Oh hell, I think I am pregnant again."

Ranger looked shocked but slid his hands into mine. I could see him thinking for a few seconds. Then he said.

"Brown go to the store and buy a pregnancy test get a few different brands."

I saw Bobby pail and look at Ranger then he stood nodded and headed out. I had to laugh Bobby looked like he was about to pass out and keel over. Apparently he wasn't comfortable going to a drug store to buy pregnancy tests. I looked at Ranger.

"You know I could have gotten one and saved poor Bobby."

Ranger smirked as he leaned over and kissed me. I slid my arms around his neck, and he lifted me into his lap. I felt his fingers slide down my back as he kissed my neck softly. I rested my head against his neck and fell asleep in his arms.

{Lester's Point of View}

I brought Hector with me when I headed to the park with the twins; sometimes it is much easier with a second person along with these two little demons. I watched as Hector pushed Ricky on the swings that kid loves swings. The women at the park were giving us strange looks. I guess it was weird to see two guys at the park with the little kids. I was sitting on the edge of the sand box with Andy. I had no clue what he was babbling about, so I just nodded my head at him encouraging him to continue.

"Unky Les momma sick?"

I smiled, the boys are good kids and they love their parents. They had great parents too. A few kids had come to play in the sandbox with Andy, I reached over ruffled his hair

"Mommy's tummy may be sick but she's going to be okay. Uncle Bobby will take good care of her."

That seemed to relax him some. He turned and started playing with the other kids. Andy was outgoing and great with other kids. Ricky stuck to the people he knew mostly his brother and Tank and Lula's daughter Lily. She was about a year younger than him but he liked to sit watching her put toys on her belly. I signaled Hector to bring Ricky over. Hector set Ricky down next to Andy in the sand, he looked unsure what to do. Andy shoved a shovel into his hand and started to dig. They had that ESP thing going on, like Tank and Ranger had but more. I think it was because they were twins.

Hector and I stood and walked to sit on a nearby bench. Hector looked to me speaking in Spanish.

"He is shy but he will get better with kids. Stephanie said she was thinking about putting them in to a day care. Next year they will be going to be to preschool, and she wants Ricky to get more comfortable with other kids."

I looked at Hector. She had mentioned that to me and Ranger. I knew it would be good for Ranger as well; he was over protective of the boys. Having them go to daycare with other kids would help him to let go a little. They would only go for half a day anyway because Beautiful only works for a half day.

A thunder clap hit about our heads and Andy was instantly in my arms. I saw Ricky looking a little frantic as Hector walked over softly lifted him into his arms. Then it started to rain hard. Andy squealed, buried his head into my neck as the second clap of thunder came down. Ricky, safe in Hectors arms, was clapping his hand like this was fun. I laughed as we got the boys in the car.

I called Ranger as we were leaving. "We are leaving the park the boys got soaked." Andy's cries could be heard in the background. "Thunder at the park scared him. Hector is sitting in the middle between them. You want me to bring them back to Rangeman or keep them at the house."

I was told to keep them at the house and Ranger hung up. We pulled into the garage at the house. I slid Andy out of his car seat and into my arms. He whimpered softly into my neck when he heard the thunder again. I stroked his back as he held onto me. He's never liked thunder.

"Why don't we go in get some dry cloths on then we can do something fun."

I got a little nod into my chest. It surprised me how easily we had all accepted the twins into our lives. Most of us were ex-military or ex-gang, like Hector. We all became Uncles when Beautiful introduced us to them and now they are the center of our Rangerman family.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Sequel to Bat Baby. My great beta is MurlocTideHunter

Chapter Two

{Bobby's Point of View} 

I stood there thinking "could Rangeman handle another Bomber/Ranger kid?" I guess we would have to. The twins were loved, they were family. I stood in CVS looking at the wall of pregnancy tests….there were so fucking many. Ranger said to get three; I compared them and picked the three supposed to be most accurate. I rolled my eyes imagining what Ranger would do to me if I didn't hurry. I walked quickly to the register, and the woman smiled at me knowingly. I felt the blush creep up my cheeks; I paid and got the hell out of there as fast as I could. This was not the job of a bad ass.

I drove back as fast as I could. Stephanie was waking up when I got there. Apparently she needed a short nap? Stephanie was stretching and showing signs of waking up when I walked into Ranger's office.

"You are not to breathe one word of this Bobby Brown. My knee still works perfectly well"

I winced; we all knew how well her knee worked. I nodded and handed her the bag. Steph rushed into the bathroom without a backward glance at us. I looked at Ranger; he had his blank face on, but below that I could see the smirk he was trying to hide. He was happy, he had his babe, and his boys and this pregnancy he would be here every step of the way. 

{Stephanie Point of View}

I sat on the lid of the toilet. I can't be pregnant again, I just can't. I hate this waiting this is always the longest 3-5 minutes of any womans life. I opened my eyes, time to be an adult, I stood and looked down. I leaned back against the wall overwhelmed by the results. I took a few deep breaths and heard a soft knock at the door.

"Babe?" Ranger's deep voice called out to me.

That was all I got, I guess one word conveyed it all in this case. I closed my eyes and steeled myself for any possible reaction he might have to the news. I opened the door and sagged back against the counter. He joined me in the bathroom lifting one eyebrow at me in question.

"All three are positive, I'm pregnant again" I whispered out. I had no idea what his reaction would be. We hadn't talked about any more kids. I know he loves the boys but still.

Ranger pinned me against the counter with his body and leaned towards me. In an instant he captured my lips with his. There was a lot of tongue but he wasn't aggressive about the kiss. I softly moaned and slid my hands along his chest and up around his neck. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I wonder what Ricky and Andy are going to think about being big brothers?"

I laughed gently. I guess he wasn't mad. I leaned against his chest and sagged with relief at that thought. Ranger leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. There wasn't anything I could do but begin moving forward. I released my grip on Ranger and pulled out of his arms. I walked towards his desk and used his phone to call my doctor.

"Yes this is Stephanie Manoso. I would like to schedule an appointment; it seems I am pregnant again."

Ranger's strong arms slid around my waist and he pulled me tenderly back to his chest; he stroked his fingers along my stomach and kissed my shoulder. I scheduled my appointment and hung up the phone. Before I could do anything else there was a knock on the office door and Bobby came in. He was obviously curious to see what the tests said.

"I was hoping to wait until the twins were at least five before we talked about expanding our family" That must have given Bobby all the information he needed because he turned and left the office.

I was resting against Ranger's chest and looking out the windows of the office. I tensed when I saw the lightning and flinched when I heard the thunder. Ranger's ESP must have kicked in because he turned me in his arms and spoke.

"Lester and Hector took the boys to the park and they all got soaked. Andy wasn't happy when Lester called. They took the boys home to get them into dry clothes." They must have called while I was in the bathroom. 

I would head home when the rain eased up, hopefully that would be soon. Ranger was getting better at speaking more than one word sentences to me. I walked away from the window intent on snuggling up on the couch again. I pulled the blanket over my legs and looked at Ranger.

"I guess we will have some news when we go to Trenton to visit. Your mother wants to babysit the boys on night so that means we can have a date night. Its been a while since we played in the bed on the seventh floor there." I said.

He gave me a wolf grin and I smirked back at him. The pounding rain eased up on the windows and Ranger stood and retrieved his guns and any paperwork he wanted to bring home.

"Come on lets head home and see how much trouble Hector and Lester are causing."

I snorted, yeah because the twins were little angels too. Most of the time it was a even playing field as to whether Lester or the twins caused more trouble. Lester never had moved out of the house we all shared, I think he liked being there to help raise the boys. I think it might be about time we found a girl for Les. He needs more in his life than us and random one night stands.

"Yeah the twins are such angels right now too" I said out loud.

I felt Ranger's hand at the small of my back guiding us out of the office. We said goodbye to the guys as we headed to the elevator. Some of the guys were new hires, but some of them followed most of the core team from Trenton when they moved down to start the office here. I was glad that the business was doing so well here. Occasionally Ranger had to go to Miami for business there but usually the boys and I went with him. Ranger had family there that the boys and I could stay with while he worked with his brother out of the Rangeman office there.

We had been planning on spending Christmas in Trenton this year. It was about time last year we stayed here for Christmas. Currently all the plans said both the Plum and Manoso families were going to be spending Christmas in Newark. Valerie and Albert and there four kids would be there, along with most of Ranger's family. My mom and Ranger's mom had gotten together and planned the whole thing. Tank and Lula were going to be staying there, and Joe and Connie were flying in as well. We would be back by New Years and Joe and Connie were flying out the same day as we were to head back home.

Ranger's mom wanted us to stay in her house while we were there. She has three extra bedrooms available since all of her kids were moved out. She had practically begged for us to stay so she could spend more time with the boys. Ranger caved immediately seeing that I wanted to stay there as much as she wanted us to stay.

"I can't wait to see the twins with your parents again; they love their abuelo and abuela."

We rode the elevator down to the garage, Ranger nodded at my words and kissed the top of my head. I knew he missed his family.

"Yeah they are excited to get us for the whole ten days while we are there. But you know they are going to spoil the twins rotten, and when they find out you are pregnant you will be spoiled too." He stated matter of factly.

I made a grunting sound and looked into Ranger's face "You know your mother will be spoiling you too"

Ranger guided me to the passenger side of the Turbo. "One of the men will bring your car home, Babe"

I buckled my seat belt and watched as Ranger angled into the drivers side. He turned to me and reverently stroked his hands across my stomach. He looked into my eyes and smiled. He looked happy but I still had to ask.

"Are you happy about this new baby Ranger?"

"Unbelievably happy Babe. One of the things I loved most growing up it was being in a large family; three sisters and one brother. I want a big family, but I'm willing to admit three may be plenty for us." He told me with nothing but tenderness in his eyes.

I smiled back at him. "I thought two was enough if you asked me, but now I think maybe three will work."

Ranger smirked and glanced over. "Don't tell Lula but I think Tank wants another one later on after Lilly gets older and can walk. Lula probably does too but we'll have to wait and see were that goes."

Nothing about Lula had changed after she had Lily. She was still larger than life and had an attitude to match. She did tone down her swearing as much as she could.

"Who do you think Lily will take after, Tank or Lula?" I asked Ranger.

"I'm not sure when Tank has here she talks constantly, but when Lula holds her she is more reserved. Maybe she will be a good mix of the two. We'll find out as she gets older" he said and laughed a little thinking about the whirlwind that is Tank's family.

We parked in the garage and entered the house quietly through the kitchen. The house was really quiet. Ranger and I peaked into the living room and there were both boys sound asleep on top of a sleeping Lester and Hector. Apparently we had soft carpet because that is where they were all laying piled on top of one another. I pulled the camera out of my purse. I started carrying a small digital one there after I had the boys. Just as I took the picture I heard a soft chuckle.

"Are we that cute Beautiful?" Lester whispered out.

"Yeah Les you guys are, how long have they been asleep?" I asked as I gently lifted Andy of his chest, Ranger grabbed Ricky from Hector.

Lester looked at his watch as he stretched out standing up. Hector sat up and stretched his muscles as well. With a big smile on his face Lester replied " a little over thirty minutes".

I nodded and carried Andy up the stairs with Ranger close behind me. Hector kissed my cheek as we passed and whispered goodnight. I decide the boys nap could last a little longer. I knew how much Andy hated the thunder, all the anxiety wore him out. Ranger covered them both with blankets and we turned to leave the room. Ranger turned on the baby monitors Hector had designed and built into the house.

I walked into the kitchen and started dinner. Ranger needed to do some work from his home office so Lester joined me at the breakfast bar while I cooked. I told him we were pregnant and he was extremely happy. We fed the boys when they woke and we all watched a movie as a family. After the boys were back in bed for the night Ranger headed back to his office and I headed for bed.

It seemed like I was worn out and more tired than usual. I fell asleep instantly in my usual pjs of one of Ranger's shirts and my Rangeman panties. I woke a little later when I felt the bed dip behind me. I felt Ranger's strong arms around me pulling me back to him. He placed a gentle kiss to my shoulder and slid his hand up my ribs caressing the side of my breast with his finger tips.

I moaned softly, "trying to wake me up Ranger?"

Ranger turned me in his arms and kissed me as my only answer. He cupped my breast and I arched into his hand moaning again. He sucked my tongue into his mouth, and our tongues danced against each other. I felt his hand slide down softly pressing his fingers into my panties and sliding them down my legs. He stroked his magical fingers along my slit.

"Already nice and wet for me Babe."

I knew the man was already naked, that was how he always came to bed. He lifted my shirt over my head and bent to kiss me again. He worked his tongue down my neck pausing at that spot below my ear that he knew drove me crazy. His hand worked at my breast caressing, and teasing my already hardened nipples.

I whimpered as he worked his way south and pulled a taught nipple into his mouth. He bit softly and I called out softly

"Carlos…"

I used his real name more when we were alone like this. He seemed to like it, he was always more intense in his love making when I did. He kissed down my stomach, and god it felt so good. I closed my eyes when I felt him reach exactly where I wanted him most.

My moaning intensified when I felt him softly part the folds of my pussy and take my clit into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around it and suckled it letting his tongue gently stroke over that sensitive bundle of nerves. I felt his fingers slide gently into me and curve. He knew exactly where my g-spot was and never failed to find it.

I arched my body and tried to move against his fingers for more friction. I was frantic with movement desperate for my release. I came, hard, and Carlos loved every minute of it. He licked at my center until I came down from my orgasm and was as clean as he wanted to make me, never letting me fully recover. He made his way up my body and kissed me hungrily; he held my hips in line with his own and with one hard thrust was buried to the hilt inside me.

I broke the kiss and moaned my satisfaction at feeling him inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he began thrusting into me. My body moved with his matching him thrust for thrust. I raked my nails down his back and felt my body climbing higher and higher. I threw my head back and barely contained my scream as I came around his cock. My body was pulsing around his as he continued to thrust. I felt his body tighten and felt him spill into me.

He rolled us both over still buried deep inside me so that I was on top of him. He stroked his fingers up and down my back while we both tried to recover our breathing.

"Babe, I love you."

I loved hearing him say that. He didn't say it as often as I wish he would. I nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you too, Carlos." 

He held me close to him and slid the covers over us both. I was content in my husband's arms, the man of my dreams. I snuggled down and slept peacefully wrapped in his arms.


End file.
